


Utopia

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gen, Utopia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adama zmarł tej samej nocy, gdy ogłoszono stan wojenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

**Utopia**

Adama zmarł tej samej nocy, gdy ogłoszono stan wojenny.

Nie tak miało być.

Niektórzy mówili, że to był właśnie ten moment, w którym stanęło serce _Galactici_ i wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Twierdzili, że była to główna przyczyna szaleństwa Tigha, rządów twardej ręki i tych wszystkich błędnych decyzji, które dopiero miały zapaść.

Pułkownik przejął władzę nad całą flotą, przykazał jej zmienić kierunek lotu, a na zbuntowanych statkach wprowadził ciężkie, wojskowe restrykcje. Każdemu, kto w jakikolwiek sposób próbował się postawić, groziły surowe konsekwencje i to stało się właśnie kroplą, która przepełniła czarę.

Kiedy uwięziono kilku co bardziej niepokornych kapitanów statków, Lee zdążył podjąć już decyzję. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Raptor, którym uciekał razem z panią prezydent i kapłanką, nie napotkał na swojej drodze pary Viperów. Apollo rozłączył połączenie z _Galacticą_ , gdyż wiedział, że na rozmowy już za późno, a zresztą, Tighowi na pewno zabraknie jaj, by nakazać zestrzelenie syna Komandora.

 _Komandora, który przecież umarł._

Rozkaz, który sprawił, że Vipery, niczym para głodnych, padlinożernych ptaków rozpoczęła ostrzał Raptora, był przyczyną tego, że w CIC zapadła straszna, gęsta cisza. Kiedy Gaeta na własne oczy zobaczył, jak ten mały, kolorowy punkt znika z radaru, nie był w stanie wyrzec ani słowa.

Zdjęła go groza.

*

Kiedy Starbuck, Helo i Sharon wrócili, zastali wojnę domową, cichą, toczącą się wśród ścian statków walkę, a gdzie nie spojrzeli, wszędzie tworzyły się spiski, knowania i ruch oporu, rodzący się gdzieś pomiędzy _Astral Queen_ a _Cloud 9._

Zanim Starbuck zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, trafiła do aresztu, gdzie jeden ze znajomych, bardziej przychylnych jej Marines opowiedział o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się pod jej nieobecność.

 _Adama._

 _Adama nie żyje._

Wieść o śmierci staruszka przygnębiła ją znacznie, znacznie bardziej, niż wiadomość o zmasakrowaniu Dwunastu Kolonii, gdyż to właśnie Adama stał się jej rodziną, zastąpił jej ojca i głęboko wierzyła, że gdyby tamtego dnia była w CIC, nic takiego by się nie stało. Nie pozwoliłaby by ktokolwiek, _nie Boomer_ , nie żaden inny, podstępny Cylon postrzelił Komandora, by pozbawił flotę takiego obrońcy.

 _By pozbawił jej ojca._

 _Lee._

Myślenie o nim bolało ją tak bardzo, że nie mogła oddychać. Zagryzała wargi, biła rękami w ścianę i wbijała w nią paznokcie tak długo, aż poczuła, że dłonie ma mokre od krwi. Wszystko było nie tak, _to wszystko było popieprzone_ , a Lee, ten pieprzony Lee, _jak mogłeś mnie tak zostawić?!_ Poza bólem w drżących, zakrwawionych rękach czuła jeszcze żal, straszliwy żal, że przecież to ona była tą, która uciekła, która go zostawiła, by na martwej, jałowej Caprice poszukać dla nich nadziei.

Strzała Apolla.

 _Kiedy wróciła, okazało się, że Apollo, bóg myśliwych, łowców i poetów, spadł z nieba strącony bynajmniej nie niebiańską strzałą._

Powinna była zostać tutaj.

Powinna...

 _Powinna była zabić tego skurwysyna, kiedy jeszcze miała okazję._

*

Sharon trafiła do specjalnej, odosobnionej celi, gdyż Tigh zamierzał wyciągnąć z niej wszystko, co wiedziała, wszystkie informacje, których nie zechciałaby ujawnić dobrowolnie.

Poprzednią Sharon zdążyli już zabić podczas pokazowej egzekucji.

Wyrzucili ją przez śluzę.

 _— Rozkaz pułkownika — dodał Gaeta._

Nie potrafił spojrzeć Helo w oczy.

*

Wreszcie coś drgnęło.

Gdyby ktoś przyglądał się ruchom floty, śledził ten niespokojny, zmieniający się szyk, na pewno zauważyłby, że nie wszystko zostało po staremu. Parę statków zostało bardziej w tylu, inne leciały poniżej Battlestara, chociaż zazwyczaj leciały górą, ale tylko bystry obserwator zauważyłby, że niektóre zaczynają się grupować, a przewodzi im _Astral Queen._

Helo wiedział o tym wszystkim, gdyż przez parę ostatnich dni codziennie narażał życia swoje, Dee i Gaety, korzystał z systemów łączności, kontaktował się ze zbuntowanymi statkami, które zamiast szykować się na wojnę, zaczęły przygotowania do wielkiej ucieczki.

Felix wręczył mu wszystkie niezbędne dane, wszystkie koordynaty, których potrzebowali, by uciec, by skoczyć jak najdalej od reszty floty, od _Galactici_ i człowieka, który zniszczył wszystko, co zdołali osiągnąć, _co zdołali ocalić_. Twierdził, że na bieżąco niszczy dowody, usuwa wszelkie ślady, czyli przede wszystkim zapisy z pamięci komputera i że nawet, jeżeli zostanie później złapany, nie będzie w stanie podać im właściwych danych.

— Uciekajcie z nami — mówił Helo.

 _Galactica jest naszym domem,_ mówili, _i nieważne, jak bardzo została skażona, nie potrafilibyśmy zostawić jej samej w rękach szaleńca._

Zresztą, ktoś musiał pilnować tyłów.

Helo nie miał innego wyjścia.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobią z Sharon, jeżeli czegoś nie wymyśli i dlatego zdecydował się wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, zawarł układ z Zarekiem, ogłuszył strażnika i wydostał Starbuck z jej celi.

Zmieniła się.

Straciła ochotę do walki.

Straciła ojca, straciła Lee, straciła _Galacticę._

Kilka strzałów. Kilka strzałów, które, które pozbawiły ich demokracji, a jej zabrały wszystkich, dla których uważała, że warto żyć.

Nie chciała jednak, by Helo pogrążył się w takiej samej rozpaczy, więc pomogła mu uwolnić Sharon, zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, by dostali się do hangaru, do przygotowanego już wcześniej Raptora, a następnie patrzyła, jak zostawiają za sobą _Galacticę_ , jedyne miejsce, które mogła śmiało nazwać domem.

 _Dom._

 _Ludzkości groziła zagłada, a ona martwiła się tym, co się stanie z Galacticą, teraz, gdy zabrakło tam ojcowskiej ręki Adamy, gdy zabrakło pewności siebie Lee, nawet, gdy zabrakło tam jej i Helo._

Rozpaczliwie potrzebowała, by Helo w coś uwierzył.

Tym bardziej, że ona przestała już wierzyć w cokolwiek.

*

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na pokładzie _Astral Queen_ , Helo wręczył Zarekowi wszystkie koordynaty, które przygotował dla nich Gaeta i chwilę później zbuntowana część statków skoczyła, zostawiając za sobą jedynie osieroconą _Galacticę_ i nie więcej jak czwartą część floty.

Rozpoczął się drugi Exodus.

Nastąpił kolejny skok, a później kolejny, i kolejny, aż wreszcie mieli pewność, że ją zgubili, że _Galactica_ nie zdoła wpaść na ich trop. Mieli zapasy, żywność, paliwo i chociaż jedynym uzbrojonym statkiem był niepozorny _Adriatic_ , to wreszcie mogli z nadzieją spojrzeć w przyszłość.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Zarek został ich przywódcą, a _Astral Queen_ okręt flagowym, Starbuck pomyślała, że Lee padłby ze śmiechu, gdyby dowiedział się, że ten były statek więzienny został mianowany nowym _Colonial One._

Tęskniła za jego śmiechem.

Nie mogła odmówić Zarekowi bystrości, charyzmy i zdolności przywódczych, a także tego, że robił, co mógł, by zjednoczyć statki, które z nimi uciekły i by wszyscy ludzie traktowani byli równo. Potrzebował Helo, który był przecież dawnym zaufanym Adamy, który był rozpoznawalny i z którego zdaniem liczyli się ludzie. Dlatego też Zarek zgodził się zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Sharon, która w odpowiednim czasie urodziła córkę i dlatego też udało mu się nie doprowadzić do rozpadu floty.

Ludzie go cenili.

 _Chociaż nie był Adamą._

 _Nie był Adamą._

*

Kiedy minął pierwszy rok i Zarek, ich wielki, światły przywódca ogłosił sukces, sukces ich małej, spełnionej utopii, a Starbuck pomyślała, że to właściwie nie ma znaczenia, gdyż dla niej czas już dawno stanął w miejscu. Wiedziała, że nieważne, na jak bardzo bluźnierczą, wypaczoną i niemoralną drogę weszła później _Galactica, Kara i tak nie potrafiłaby jej znienawidzić. _A przecież to był tylko głupi statek.__

Wspominała Dee i Gaetę.

Helo próbował ją przekonać, że potrafią o siebie zadbać, że Gaeta zapewnił go, że usuną wszelkie ślady, ale Starbuck mimo wszystko pozostawała sceptyczna.

 _Żaden człowiek nie jest tak dobry._

Wszyscy pozostawiali ślady.

Jeżeli nie w kosmosie, to w życiu innych ludzi.

Wspominała też tych, którzy rozbili się na powierzchni Kobolu. Zapomniane ofiary konfliktu, który zniszczył to, czego nie zdołali zniszczyć Cyloni.

Szefowi pękłoby serce, gdyby zobaczył, co stało się z _Galacticą._

 _Może i lepiej, że go tutaj nie było._

*

W końcu musiało do tego dojść.

 _Galactica_ ich odnalazła.

Starbuck znajdowała się właśnie na pokładzie _Gemenon Traveller_ , gdy wezwano ją do działu łączności i tam właśnie Helo powiedział jej, że ktoś zdradził, że Zarek nie żyje, że nie będzie następnego buntu, następnej ucieczki, że to właśnie jest koniec, który kiedyś musiał nastąpić.

Helo mówił, a w tle płakało dziecko.

Kiedy wreszcie ujrzała _Galacticę_ , serce jej się ścisnęło.

Wyglądała niczym cień, widmo statku, który tak dobrze znali, a wokół niej krążyły Vipery, małe, złośliwe i zdegenerowane sępy.

Widok myśliwców nie zrobił na niej żadnego wrażenia.

 _Dawno przestały być Viperami._

Poprawiła znajdująca się przy pasku broń, zamknęła oczy i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Raptor, w którym się znajdowała, dolatywał już do Battlestara.

Wiedziała, że dostanie tylko jedną szansę, by zrobić to, co powinna była zrobić już dawno temu, po śmierci staruszka.

Policzyła statki, które przybyły z Battlestarem i wyszło jej, że kilku brakuje.

Zapewne nie zdołały zbiec Cylonom.

Zapewne.

 _Taką przynajmniej miała nadzieję._


End file.
